


My Word Held

by Endaewen



Series: Arda100 prompts [16]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Beren's point of view.
Series: Arda100 prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	My Word Held

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2007.

**Title:** My Word Held

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

 **Prompt:** #36. Abandoned

 **Story Number:** 16/100

 **Wordcount:** 206

 **Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

 **Summary:** Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set. Beren's thoughts on the choice presented to him by Luthien.

 **Note:** Quotes (in ' **bold** ') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion.

There were times when Luthien suggested to me that I abandon the quest set for me by her father, Thingol. There have been times when I thought it impossible, which is what he had intended, for he wished me never to return to claim her. Despite her suggestion, though, I never seriously thought about giving up.

As she had said when describing my choices, if I had abandoned the quest, it would have left me to a life of wandering. For myself, that would be no hard choice. If Luthien were to remain with me, though it would be quite different. She deserves far, far better than an uncertain and dangerous life of vagrancy.

In addition, I have never willingly broken my word. Although I did not swear an oath to fulfill the quest, and the wording made it quite possible for me to abandon the quest,I still made a promise. One that I eventually managed to keep, though in the end it cost me my life. For, when I did meet Thingol again, my hand did hold the Silmaril we had managed to steal from Morgoth. As such, he accepted the promise as kept, even though I no longer had the hand in question.


End file.
